Teaghlach
by Dumdum-Chan
Summary: /TRADUCTION\\ Auteur originale : Godiva 9 Résumé: L'histoire prends place durant l'été qui suit la 4e année. Harry commence a changer, il découvre qu'il n'est pas un Potter, qu'il n'as pas de mère et qu'il a une famille qui veux désespérément l'aimer. Mais est-ce qu'Harry est prêt a risquer son coeur, particulièrement avec ses nouveaux parents?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** Je ne possède absolument rien de cette histoire. C'est une traduction, les honneurs reviennent tous a Godiva9 qui elle possède l'idée originale et l'Univers alternatif de cette fanfiction, nous possédons les erreurs et les fautes d'orthographes ou grammaticales. Nous ne possédons pas Harry Potter ou les personnages, JK Rowling les possèdent. Toutes lignes , personnages ou endroits de ce travail sont inspirées par les livres et les films. Je ne possède que la traduction moi!

**Attention:** UA Slash/ Parings SS/LM, Mpreg, Bad Dumbles, Goodish Voldie, Possible abus des Dursley , Bashing de Weasley, possible bashing de Sirius, Remus et : M for violence, Lemons, langage et notre propre paranoia

**PROLOGUE**

"Je vous prononce désormais Compagnons, liés pour la vie; Vous pouvez maintenant embrasser votre époux."  
>Les yeux remplis d'amour, le nouveau couple lié, échangea un baiser, chaste et rapide mais remplis d'amour avant de se séparer poliment. Les deux hommes remercièrent rapidement les quelques invités avant de se diriger vers la sortie, voyant avec impatience leur première nuit remplie de passion en tant que compagnons de vie.<p>

La langue s'insinua doucement dans la bouche de son amour, caressant doucement avant que ne commence le vieux combat pour la dominance, malgré tout, les deux hommes savaient qui gagnerait ce combat. Les mains couraient amoureusement le long des torses, titillant les mamelons les rendant durs d'excitation, les bouts de doigts laissant des traînées ardentes partout ou ils le dominant du couple pris la charge des ébats, forçant son amant a s'étendre sur le matelas. Il pris sont temps, plaçant ça et la des baisers alors qu'il amorçait sa descente le long du corps de son mari, le taquinant sans merci. Lorsqu'il sentit que son lié n'en pouvait plus des taquineries, le dominant tourna son attention sur le membre de son amour. Il embrassa gentiment le bout, goutant le liquide pré-éjaculatoire avant de prendre le pénis épais et doux dans sa bouche chaude. Alors que son nouvel époux était distrait par la bouche qui le suçait, le dominant lubrifia rapidement ses doigt avant de masser l'endroit le plus secret de son Compagnon. Il en fit le tour plusieurs fois avant d'insérer doucement et habilement un doigt, calmant son compagnon a l'aide de doux baisers. Le dominant rechercha le point qui ferait voir des étoiles a son mari. Après avoir touché la prostate de son Lié, le faisant s'arcquer sous le contact, il commença gentiment a préparer son homme, l'étirant avec trois doigt avant de décider que c'était suffisant. Le dominant aligna son membre dur comme un rocher et palpitant avec l'entrée de son mari. Doucement, le dominant entra dans son compagnon, poussant au travers du gardien de muscles avant de s'arrêter au sifflement douloureux de son chéri. Le dominant frotta doucement de sa main le bas du corps de son amant, avant de pousser un peu plus, continuant son chemin et s'arrêta lorsqu'il fut complètement enveloppé dans la chaleur serrée de son mari, leur donnant un temps d'adaptation a tous les deux.

Le mari soumis bougea ses hanches, signifiant a son compagnon qu'il voulait qu'il bouge, et il fut récompensé quand son mari fit le chemin contraire, sortant presque complètement avant de revenir dans cette chaleur accueillante. La prostate du soumis fut heurtée de façon répétitive, faisant circuler le plaisir en vagues dans tout son corps. Alors que les deux maris atteignaient l'apogée de leur plaisir, le dominant pris en main la verge palpitante de son mari et commença a la masturber pour l'amener a la jouissance. Soudainement les deux hommes se tendirent et éjaculèrent leur semence sur et en eux. Alors que les deux hommes atteignaient l'orgasme, ils mordirent simultanément leurs cous. Ils burent le sang de l'autre, laissant leur marque d'appartenance et prenant de la force dans le sang de leur Compagnon de vie. Le dominant laissa sa marque du côté gauche du cou de son mari alors que le soumis laissa sa marque du côté gauche du cou de son amant.

**Quelques semaines plus tard**

"Mon amour, J... Je suis enceint" dit le mari soumis, nerveux.  
>" Vraiment A Chuisle?*" demanda le dominant, ses yeux illuminés d' soumis hocha la tête , ses mains bougeant pour aller caresser son ventre encore non-existant. Le dominant attira son mari dans un baiser passionné, ses mains allant rejoindre celles de son compagnon sur son ventre, reposant au dessus de leur enfant qui se développait.<p>

8½ **mois plus tard**

"Pousse encore A Chuisle, tu peux le faire!""Ahhhhh!""Waaa, Waaa""Félicitation Messieurs, vous êtes maintenant père d'un petit garçon en santé!" " Les informa une infirmière grassouillette. Le dominant se pencha et donne doucement un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de son Compagnon.  
>"A Chuisle mo chroi*, il est magnifique, notre fils te ressemble mais il a mes yeux, tu as été parfait."<p>

1 ½ **mois plus tard**

"J'ai passer une merveilleuse soirée mon amour; c'était agréable de sortir un peu, jute nous deux, mais je m'ennuie de mon bébé" dit le soumis a son mari, un sourire en coin. Le dominant jeta un coup d'œil a son mari, lui offrant un petit sourire alors qu'il lui répondait "Oui A Chuisle, c'était agréable de passer du temps non-interrompu ensemble ma-." Le sourire glissa de son visage alors que le couple marchait main dans la main vers la porte d'entrée, alors qu'ils remarquaient que cette dernière était entrebâillé deux hommes sortirent leurs baguettes en entrèrent avec précaution dans la maison. Ce qu'ils virent resterait gravé dans leur mémoire a jamais. La jeune femme qui devait surveiller leur enfant, était allongée, sans vie, sur le plancher, le sang créant une marre autour d'elle, coulant de sa gorge coupée. Les eux hommes se ruèrent vers la chambre de leur enfant, pour la trouver complètement a l'envers, les couvertures sorties du berceau, sans aucune trace de leur enfant.

Les deux maris cherchèrent leur fils frénétiquement, mais même avec l'aide de leur Seigneur et de ses suivants, ils n'en trouvaient pas la moindre trace. Du a leur origines de créatures, les deux pères avaient un lien unique avec leur enfant, leur permettant de ressentir ses émotions ou de le localiser. Mais les parents commencèrent a perdre espoir quand le lien qu'ils avaient avec leur enfant devint silencieux et froid. Ils savaient aussi que du a leurs origines, leur enfant aurait besoin de ses deux parents, mais spécialement du sang de sa "mère" pour rester en santé et atteindre son plein potentiel. Il serait capable de survivre sans, mais il se sentirais comme si quelque chose manquait. Encore pire, si leur fils était toujours vivant et qu'il atteignait son héritage, il serait bouleversé sur les plans émotionnel et magique, lui manquant le lien parental pour accepter correctement et s'ajuster a son héritage de créature. Les jours se transformèrent en semaines, les semaines en mois, le couple se résigna au fait que leur fils était mort. Le lien qui les reliait a leurs fils était silencieux et aucune trace de lui n'avait été trouvée. La perte de leur fils avait causé aux deux hommes une telle douleur qu'ils étaient devenus froids et distant avec tout le monde sauf eux, leur Seigneur et quelques uns des suivants. Cela leur prit quinze années avant de réaliser que tout espoir n'était pas perdu et que leur bébé-avait-survécu.

* * *

><p>Gaélique Irlandais *A Chuisle= Mon Pouls prononcé en Khish-la* A chuisle mo chroi= Pouls de mon coeur<br>N/T : Alors c'est le premier chapitre que je traduis, c'est compliquer car il y a des mots difficiles a traduire de l'aglais au Francais et vice-versa. J'espère que vous aimerez le reste de l'histoire!  
>Love<br>Dumdum-Chan


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Je ne possède absolument rien de cette histoire. C'est une traduction, les honneurs reviennent tous a Godiva9 qui elle possède l'idée originale et l'Univers alternatif de cette fanfiction, nous possédons les erreurs et les fautes d'orthographes ou grammaticales. Nous ne possédons pas Harry Potter ou les personnages, JK Rowling les possèdent. Toutes lignes , personnages ou endroits de ce travail sont inspirées par les livres et les films. Je ne possède que la traduction moi!

**Attention:** UA Slash/ Parings SS/LM, Mpreg, Bad Dumbles, Goodish Voldie, Possible abus des Dursley , Bashing de Weasley, possible bashing de Sirius, Remus et : M pour cause de violence, Lemons, language et notre propre paranoia

**Réponse aux Reviews**

**Yukimai-Chan** : C'est une excellente fanfiction, j'en suis raide-dingue! Attends de voire la suite :)

**Elodie57** : Il n'y a pas que le prologue qui est super, l'histoire au complet l'est! Tu n'as pas idées de combiens de surprises nous attendent dans cette fanfic :D C'est a moi de vous dire merci, a vous les lecteurs! Si vous n'étiez pas la, je ne me donnerai pas tout ce mal! Ca me fais plaisir de donner libre-acces a des lecteurs, doués en langues ou non!

**Lassa-Liam** : Comme je dit, l'histoire est accrochante, mystérieuse, surprenante! Continue de la lire, c'est magique :)

**77Hildegard** : Hello, hello a toi aussi! C'est un plaisir et voici la suite !

**elo-didie** : Voici la suite, prends ton temps pour la lire! Question de faire durer le plaisir!

**stellaange** : Je te remercie pour ta review, et certains mots sont vraiment compliqués! Je te comprends ! Voici la suite :)

**stormtrooper2** : Je crois que c'est parce que tu ne lis pas en anglais que tu ne l'as pas vue! ˆˆ C'est une traduction, le mérite ne reviens donc pas a moi mais a Godiva9 l'auteur originale, mais c'est une excellente fiction, je te laisse le plaisir de lire la suite :)

**"**paroles normales**"**  
><strong>Directement de Harry Potter et des autres personnages<strong>  
><strong>'<strong>pensées personnelles**'**

**Chapitre 1**

"À trois" dit Harry.  
>"Un, deux, trois." Ensembles, les garçons attrapèrent la coupe et le monde se mit a tourner autour d'eux.<p>

Harry et Cedric atterirent dans un énorme fracas. Harry regarda autour de lui se sentant un peu désorienté, mais il devint rapidement alerte alors qu'il remarquait qu'il n'était plus sur le terrain de Poudlard. Il jeta un regard a droite et vis que Cedric regardait lui aussi autours d'eux avec intérêt.  
>Harry sentit son pied glisser sur le sol, sa jambe blessée le lâcha et il tomba devant lui. Il releva la tête.<p>

"Où sommes-nous?"Demanda-t-il  
>Cedric secoua la tête... "Quelqu'un t'as dit que la coupe était un portoloin?"<br>"Tu crois que ca fais partie de l'épreuve?"Demada Cedric, une touche de nervosité dans la voix.  
>Harry renifla "J'en doute; Je ne pense pas qu'ils laisseraient les élèves sortir du terrain de l'école avec tout ce qui c'est passé."<br>'Sérieusement, pourquoi les gens n'utilisent pas leur cerveaux?' Pensa Harry exaspéré  
>Harry regarda a sa gauche, il fut surpris de voir un petit groupe de gens, des hommes a en juger par leur taille et leur prestance, se tenant en cercle au centre duquel trônait un chaudron en plein milieu d'un cimetière.<br>'C'est un rituel?' Pensa-t-il, sarcastique.

Harry reporta son attention sur les hommes, son cerveau enregistrant le plus de détails possibles. Il remarqua qu'ils étaient tous enveloppés dans des capes grises a capuchons, fabriquées pour cacher leurs visages, leur identités. Aucuns des hommes-sans-visages ne regarda dans leur directions, tout les yeux étaient fixés sur le chaudron qui bouillait dans le milieux de leur cercle.  
>Soudainement, le chaudron explosa dans un éclat de lumière violette, envoyant des morceaux coupants de chaudron dans les airs, faisant se plier Harry et Cedric pour les éviter. . Lorsque le derniers morceaux furent tombés, Harry releva la tête et fut surpris de ce qu'il vit. Se tenant dans le milieu des ruines, un élégant jeune homme. Il était maigre, un peu plus de six pieds de haut, avec des cheveux bruns ondulés, et les yeux bordeaux. Harry lui estimé à fin de la vingtaine à une trentaine d'années. Il semblait vaguement familier, mais Harry ne pouvait pas le placer.<br>Il vit une silhouette noire, celle d'un homme, grande et squelettique, sortir lentement du chaudron.

Cedric jeta un regard a Harry,  
>"Tu crois que c'est qui?"<br>Harry étudia l'étrange homme avant de répondre  
>"Je ne sais pas mais je crois l'avoir déjà vu av-"<p>

"Hé bien mon garçon, ce n'est pas comme cela que c'était censé se passer. Malheureusement tu as atteint la coupe avant que j'ai pu tout mettre en place. Je n'ai pas pu partir avec tout ces spectateurs, tu vois." Dit une voix étouffée, mais familière, derrière eux.  
>Harry se retourna, mais il lui semblait impossible de se concentrer sur la personne qui venait de parler. Malgré tout ses efforts, il ne pouvait mettre dans la direction de la voix qu'une silhouette floue.<br>"Malheureusement pour vous, Monsieur Diggory, vous êtes au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Mais, je crois que ça ira en ma faveur."  
>"Tuez l'autre."<p>

Harry eu alors un énorme pressentiment, quelque chose de terrible allait se produire. et il entendis la silhouette flou prononcer simplement.  
>"Avada Kedavra."<br>Harry se figea d'horreur alors que l'éclair vert néon frappait Cedric en plein milieu de la poitrine.  
>"NON!" Cria Harry alors que le corps sans vie de Cedric s'écroulait au sol.<br>Le cris de Harry attira l'attention de l'homme au yeux bourgognes et de ses amis. Si le survivant ne l'avait pas remarqué, la silhouette brouillée, elle, si et posa immédiatement une barrière magique afin de les empêcher d'approcher d'eux.

Un millier de filaments s'arcquèrent au dessus du jeune Potter et de Voldemort, serpentant autour d'eux jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient enfermés dans une cage dorée en forme de dome, derrière laquelle les Mangemorts tournaient en ronds comme des chacals.  
>Harry sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur l'individu flou. Il se savait le prochain et ne tomberait pas sans combattre. La silhouette lança quelques sorts qu'Harry réussi a arrêter juste a temps a l'aide d'un sort-bouclier appris dans un livre de Défense avancé qu'il avait lu dans la bibliothèque. Ils se battirent un court moment.<p>

"Incline toi devant ta mort, Harry"  
>Dit la silouette avant qu'Harry ne soit frappé par le tranchant d'un couteau dans le bras, faisant hésiter Harry et donnant a la personne indistincte l'avantage dont il avait besoin pour lui lancer un <em>Crucio<em>. Harry tomba, combattant les effets du sort et la silhouette en profita pour l'attacher magiquement a la statue d'une pierre tombale près d'eux.

"Un os volé au père, la main d'un serviteur, une dague en argent et son sang volé."  
>"Tu sera ma plus grande réussite Harry Potter, tu sera la chute de ma plus grande opposition, ceci n'est qu'un arrêt en chemin. J'avais besoin que toi et le reste du monde croyez au retour du Lord Noir, alors qu'en réalité, je ne vous ai jamais quitté." il rit "Personne ne croirais que je suis le Lord Noir. Lorsque vous vous serez débarrassés de ce garçon, le monde sorcier sera a moi!" l'indisctincte silhouette éclata d'un rire maniaque avant de jeter un nouveau crutio a Harry.<br>"Ce sera suffisant, maintenant alterons un peu les choses et tu ne saura jamais la vérité!"  
>"Falsus Recordatio!"*<p>

"Ahhh!"  
>Harry se réveilla en criant, confus, il dut rester immobile un moment pour retrouver son souffle. Son rêve ne faisait aucun sens. Il se souvenait des parties avec Voldemort dans le cimetière, il était présent quand c'est arrivé après tout, mais qu'était ces choses entre ses souvenirs? Que voulait dire l'homme par "il est le Lord Noir et il n'est jamais disparu?" Voldemort était le Lord Noir et il l'avait vu renaître non? Malheureusement Harry n'avait plus le temps d'y penser alors qu'il entendait des pas remonter le couloir et s'arrêter devant sa porte.<br>'Oh non, J'ai réveiller Oncle Vernon.' Harry commença a trembler, alors que les loquets de sa portes étaient défaits un par un.

Alors que le dernier loquet sautait, la porte s'ouvrit avec force et fracas, s'écrasant dans le mur derrière, y laissant l'empreinte parfaite de la poignée.  
>"J'EN AI ASSEZ GARÇON!" Hurla L'oncle Vernon en entrant dans sa chambre, fermant brutalement la porte derrière lui.<br>"JE REFUSE D'ÊTRE ENCORE RÉVEILLÉ PAR TES CRIS ! JE T'AI DIT CE QUI ARRIVERAIT SIR TU NOUS RÉVEILLAIT DE NOUVEAU, ET COMME TU NE PEUX PAS TE TAIRE, JE VAIS M'ASSURER QUE TU TE TAISE POUR LE RESTE DE L'ÉTÉ!"

Vernon bondit sur Harry, l'attrapant par la gorge de sa main gauche alors qu'il le frappait de sa main droite. Après avoir frappés quelques bons coups au niveau du visage et des côtes, Vernon tourna toute son attention sur la gorge de Harry, l'entourant de ses deux mains et la compressant avec force. Harry avait appris d'expérience que lorsque son oncle agissait ainsi, mieux valait de ne pas tenter de se défendre; il espérait qu'en étant suffisamment docile, son oncle cesserait rapidement.  
>"Cela devrait te faire taire, espèce de bon a rien!"<p>

Harry pouvait sentir sa magie se concentrée, prête a le défendre alors qu'il cherchait désespérement de l'air. Il combattit pour contrôler sa magie, la dernière chose dont il avait besoin était une lettre du Ministère pour usage incorrect de la magie.  
>Alors qu'il était sur le point de perdre son contrôle de sa magie, en plus de son statut de conscience, il sentit la poigne de son oncle ramollir. Le survivant tentat de respirer profondément pour donner plus d'air a ses poumons, mais ce ne fut pas suffisant et sa vision vira au gris. Tandis que son oncle le laissait tomber au sol, ses yeux se tournèrent vers la photographie de sa mère et son père.<br>'J'aurais aimer les connaîtres' pensa-t-il, 'Particulièrement maman. J'ai toujours voulu une mère pour m'aimer. Ils ne m'aurait jamais blessé comme ça.' Avec ces pensées, Harry coula lentement dans l'inconscience et alors qu'il était sur le point de sombrer, il jura avoir ressentit de l'amour, de la chaleur et de l'acceptation, ces sentiments que seule une mère peu donner.

À des centaines de kilomètres du Garçon-qui-a-survécu, un certain professeur aux cheveux noirs se réveilla en sursaut.

**SMSLMS**

"Ghaa!" la tranquillité de la nuit fut violemment brisée par un puissant cri de Severus Malfoy-Snape, le terrifiant Maître des potions de Poudlard.  
>L'homme aux cheveux couleur corbeau, s'extirpa soudainement et violemment de l'étreinte de son magnifique compagnon blond, ses bras s'enroulant immédiatement autour de son corps alors qu'il haletait pour respirer.<p>

Surpris, Lucius Malfoy-Snape tâtonna à la recherche de sa baguette sur la table de chevet, cherchant furieusement un intrus, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, ayant pu entrer par effraction, pensant que leur position d'espions aurait pu avoir été découverte. Après s'être assuré qu'il n'y avait pas de risques d'attaques imminentes, Lucius tourna son attention vers son mari et fut secoué par ce qu'il vit. Son compagnon était assis sur le bord de leur lit, ses bras entourant son propre torses, des larmes visibles dans ses yeux couleur chocolat noir.

"Sev… Severus, es tu souffrant, ai-je besoin d'appeler Poppy*? " demanda-t-il  
>Après quelques instant sans avoir de réponses ou de signes de son mari, Lucius se leva et se dirigea vers l'autre côté du lit, s'agenouillant devant Severus. Une fois rendu, il placa ses mains sur chacune des jambes de son compagnon, usant de ses pouces pour faire de petits cercles sur les cuisses de son amour. Quand Severus ne répondit pas a la présence de son mari, Lucius déposa sa main droite en coupe sur sa joue alors que sa main gauche frottait de haut en bas son bras.<p>

"Reviens vers moi amour, laisse-moi t'aider." murmurait doucement Lucius.  
>À ces mots, Severus revint abruptement a la vie, enroulant ses bras autour du cou de Lucius, posant son front sur l'épaule de son aimé.<br>Severus sanglotait dans le cou de son compagnon, imbibant les vêtements de nuit du blond,  
>"Il est vivant Luc, il est vivant!"<p>

Le blond regarda son mari, concerné. Severus n'était pas du genre a éclater en sanglot, alors peu importe ce qu'il se passait le bouleversait énormément. 'De quoi parle-t-il, est-ce qu'il hallucine?' se demandait Lucius.  
>"Qui est vivant Severus, et comment le sais-tu?" Lucius descendit sa main de la joue de son mari à son cou et commença a caresser la morsure de réclamation, espérant que ça calmerait son amant anxieux.<br>"Notre fils Luc, notre fils est en vie, Je l'ai sentit au travers du lien, c'était la, je l'ai senti!" Dit frénétiquement Severus.  
>Lucius regarda son amant avec une infinie tristesse.<br>"A Chuisle," commença Lucius, "C'était un rêve, notre fils est partit, il est mort amour, c'est impossible que tu ai pu sentir le lien." Ca aurait été l'anniversaire de leur fils. Il aurait eu quinze ans aujourd'hui. Severus avait durement prit la perte de leur fils a cause de leur lien spécial et ça avait pris du temps a Lucius pour le convaincre d'abandonner les recherches pour retrouver leur enfant.

Son mari n'avait jamais plus été le même après cette perte. Severus était devenu encore plus sarcastique et détaché, évitant de fair edes liens avec quiconque, excepté lui et leur Seigneur.  
>"Je l'ai sentit Luc."dit Severus avec désespoir. "J'ai sentit notre fils et il souffrait tellement. Il était blessé physiquement et mentalement Lucius, et il se sentait si seul. Il était désespérément en manque d'amour, il voulait ses parents Luc"<p>

Lucius était confus, il ne croyait pas que leur enfant puisse être en vie, mais son compagnon était si persuadé d'avoir ressentit le lien Parent-Enfant. Il ne pouvait pas empêcher la petite flamèche d'espoir qui commença a bruler au plus profond de sa poitrine..  
>Severus regarda Lucius, étudiant son visage.<br>"Tu ne me crois pas." Severus siffla, se retirant de l'étreinte de son amour.  
>"Je le veux ,A Chuisle, mais nous avons chercher pendant si longtemps sans trouver aucune trace de lui. Le lien s'est défait, il était partit. Je ne vois pas comment il pourrait toujours être en vie" S'explica tristement Lucius<p>

Severus se releva et commença a arpenter la pièce, chose qu'il faisait lorsqu'il réfléchissait. Lucius regarda son mari faire les cents-pas d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce avant qu'il ne s'arrête brusquement.  
>Severus se retourna pour faire face a Lucius, une théorie clairement affichée dans les yeux.<br>"Et si le lien ne s'était pas défait, s'il avait été bloqué, engourdit? Et si quelqu'un nous avait caché le lien? Notre fils ne saurait pas qu'il existe et nous croyons qu'il est mort."  
>Lucius réfléchis rapidement à l'idée de Severus, il supposa que c'était plausible, mais alors;<br>"Qu'est-ce qui bloquerait un lien Parents-Enfant et pourquoi ressurgirait-il maintenant?"  
>"Une potion bien sûr, cher compagnon idiot." dit Severus avec un sourire affectueux "Il y a de nombreuses potions qui pourraient êtres adaptées pour bloquer le lien. Tout ce que tu as a faire c'e-"<br>"Et pourquoi le lien ressurgirait-il maintenant, oh mon cher mari intelligent." coupa Lucius, cachant son sourire. Quand son mari commençait a parler potion, rien ne pouvait l'arrêter.  
>"Notre fils, fêterait...ses... quinze ans. Il commence a développer sa magie d'adulte et cela doit combattre ou défaire peu importe ce qui corrompt le lien" dit Severus, presque a lui même<br>"Ce qui veut dire qu'il gageras son héritage bientôt." Réalisa Lucius, se setant horrifié,"il va commencer a ressentir le besoin d'être près de nous. Il va avoir envie et besoin de notre sang, ton sang en particulier"

"Je sais", soupira Severus. "Il aura besoin de nous quand le Changement va commencer, il ne sait pas ce qu'il est, il sera confis et un danger pour lui-même et pour les autres" dit Severus, semblant vaincu. "Il ne saura pas comment contrôler sa nouvelle magie ou son besoin de sang, et nous n'avons aucune idée de où le trouver." Severus retourna s'asseoire auprès de son compagnon de vie et autorisa Lucius a le prendre dans une étreinte partielle.  
>"Nous le trouverons amour; espérons que le lien continue de s'ouvrir et qu'il nous inclus tout les deux. Notre fils est magique, les chances qu'il soit inscrit dans une école de magie quelque part sont énormes." raisonna Lucius. " Il pourrait même être ici a Poudlard. Quand l'école commenceras demain, nous examinerons les cinquièmes années pour découvrire des signes de vampirisme précoces, ou bien le lien fonctionneras mieux avec de la proximitée. S'il n'est pas ici, j'useai de mes contacts au Ministère pour voir si nous ne opuvons pas avoir accès aux autres écoles de magies. Nous trouverons notre fils Severus." Jura Lucius.<br>"Oui, nous le trouverons, j'espère simplement que nous le trouverons avant qu'il ne soit trop tard." murmura Severus.  
>Lucius fit un son en signe d'accord tout en continuant de penser. Severus parlait de trouver leur fils avant que ses abilitées de vampire soient hors de contrôle. Mais le potionniste était réellement plus inquièt a propos du mal et du manque d'espoir que son fils ressentait. Il avait un horrible sentiment, la vie de son fils n'avait pas été plaisante et il s'inquiétait du bien être physique et mental de son fils.<p>

Alors que Severus et Lucius se recouchaient pour quelques heures de sommeil supplémentaires, le professeur envoya une vague d'amour et un sentiment d'appartenance à l'endroit ou il savait qu'il s'y trouvait le lien nouvellement trouvé. Il pria n'importe laquelle des divinités qui existaient pour que son fils ressente sa présence et qu'il en retirerais du réconfort. Il espérait que ca puisse aider son enfant a se connecter au lien un peu plus, leur permettant d'avancer d'un pas supplémentaire vers leur retrouvailles certaines.

**SMSLMS**  
>De retour a Surrey, Harry ressentit comme un spectre d'amour le sortir de son inonscience pour le plonger dans un vrai sommeil. Il sourit en se blotissant dans ses maigres couvertures alors qu'un sentiment d'amour, d'appartenance et d'espoir pour le futur chassait ses démons, lui permettant de bien dormir pour la première fois depuis longtemps.<p>

*Latin pour dire "faux souvenirs"

* * *

><p>C'est tout pour le deuxième chapitre! Êtes-vous surpris par le couple mes dragounets? Moi je l'étais au début! Je répète, l'histoire n'est pas a moi, c'est Godiva9 la génie derrière tout ca! Je vais essayer de poster régulièrement aussi, mais c'est dur!<br>Pour ceux qui ont lu le premier chapitre de Entremetteurs? Pourquoi pas! qui étais sur ce compte, je l'ai supprimé car je suis plus avancée dans cette histoire sur mon autre compte : deuxtetesvalentmieuxquune. :) Allez la lire, elle est entièrement de moi celle-la :D  
>Merci encore pour les reviews!<br>Groses Bises  
>Dumdum<br>xx


	3. Chapitre 2

**Disclaimer**: Je ne possède absolument rien de cette histoire. C'est une traduction, les honneurs reviennent tous a Godiva9 qui elle possède l'idée originale et l'Univers alternatif de cette fanfiction, nous possédons les erreurs et les fautes d'orthographes ou grammaticales. Nous ne possédons pas Harry Potter ou les personnages, JK Rowling les possèdent. Toutes lignes , personnages ou endroits de ce travail sont inspirées par les livres et les films. Je ne possède que la traduction moi!

**Attention**: UA Slash/ Parings SS/LM, Mpreg, Bad Dumbles, Goodish Voldie, Possible abus des Dursley , Bashing de Weasley, possible bashing de Sirius, Remus et : M pour cause de violence, Lemons, language et notre propre paranoia

**N/A** : Je n'ai pas corrigé ce chapitre, pardonnez-moi les fautes okay? :)

**Réponse aux Reviews**

**Alycia Panthers** : Non seulement deux, incluant celui-ci. L'autre c'est un compte commun que je partage avec ma meilleure amie où j'ai une Fanfic de HP que j'ai écrite. Merci beaucoup, c'est grâce a vous si je continue a traduire cette Fanfic :)

**ItaNaruLove** : L'histoire est très intéressante effectivement, je te donne le deuxième chapitre avec joie, merci beaucoup ;3

**Stormtrooper2** : je t'explique du mieux que je peux sans te révéler des punchs: Au début il assiste a la renaissance de Voldemort dans le cimetière, tout est normal comme dans le livre/film, mais l'auteur a changer quelques détails comme l'apparence de l'homme dans le chaudron, qui est Voldemort/Tom (C'est la même personne), MAIS, il y a quelqu'un d'autre qui les attaques avant que Voldemort ne le fasse (silhouette floue) et qui fait tuer Cédric. Mais Si tu relis bien le rêve d'Harry est un souvenir, qui a été modifié par la silhouette floue avec le sort Falsus Recordatio. Est-ce que c'est un peu plus clair? Tu vas voir tout deviens plus clair au fil des chapitres sinon!

**Lassa-Liam** : Effectivement c'est bien dommage, heureusement il y en a quand même quelques-unes :) Oui c'est triste, mais heureusement ce sera utile! Bonne lecture :)

**Dragonha** : Je suis heureuse que la fiction te plaise. Effectivement je trouve aussi que le Luc'xSevy est un des plus beau couples. La fiction originale est longue, elle comporte 21 chapitre, alors sois en heureuse ! :) Il y a effectivement le suivi de l'évolution d'Harry. Et comme j'ai dit ci-haut : Heureusement ce ne sera pas inutile! Bonne lecture :)

**Elodie57** : Les chapitres sont toujours meilleurs en avançant dans l'histoire :) C'est gentil merci et bonne lecture :)

**77Hildegard** : Ça va venir dans les prochains chapitres si je ne me trompe. Voici la suite, bonne lecture :)

Godiva9 vous remercie pour vos commentaires, je converse avec elle très souvent, pour lui donner des nouvelles du cheminement de la publication et de vos lectures assidues. Elle est très heureuse que vous aimiez son histoire et vous fait dire merci :) 3

**"**paroles normales"

**Directement de Harry Potter et des autres personnages**

**'**pensées personnelles**'**

**Chapitre 2**

"Harry! Hey Harry, par ici!"

Harry se retourna lentement vers le son de la voix de son meilleur ami, faisant attention a ne pas se tourner dans la mauvaise direction, alors qu'il souffrais toujours des blessures occasionnées par son oncle. Étonnement, les blessures superficielles sur son visage, son cou et ses bras étaient presque complètement guéries, laissant une ombre légère qu'on ne regarde de près. Harry n'était pas exactement sur de comment la guérison s'était opérée, mais il assumait que c'était de la magie accidentelle étant donné qu'il s'inquiétait de couvrir ses ecchymoses avant de retourner a Poudlard.

"Hey Ron," Marmonna Harry en tentant de rentrer son énorme valise sur une des étagères du chariot.

"Harry mon frère, Les jumeaux et moi on t'as chercher partout. On commençait a croire que tu allais manquer le train!" Dit Ron rapidement en aidant Harry a charger ses bagages.

"Ouais, je sais" Répondit Harry. "Les Dursley m'ont fait marcher les 2,4 kilomètres qu'il restait, disant qu'ils avaient des choses a faire et que c'était le plus près qu'ils pouvaient aller sans sortir de leur itinéraire."

Ron et les jumeaux étaient les seuls au courant de l'enfer que ça vie a la maison était. Harry n'avait jamais voulu que personne ne découvre ce que les Dursley lui faisait, mais après que Ron et les jumeaux ne le sauve du traitement "remplis d'amour" de sa parenté au début de la deuxième année, Harry se sentit suffisamment en confiance pour leur dire certaines choses qu'ils faisaient. Éventuellement, ils devinrent ses confidents, des gens que Harry pouvait aller voir quand les choses était trop difficiles ou bouleversantes. Les trois garçons devinrent aussi proches que des frères et ils étaient tous prêts a s'aider les uns les autres, toujours entrain de se protéger les arrières des autres.

Même si Harry avait confiance en ses frères, il avait toujours peur que quelque chose leur échappe ou que quelqu'un les forces a tout dire. Pour prévenir ceci, Harry trouva, durant sa troisième année, un sort qui empêcherait ses frères de le dire a quelqu'un sans le consentement d'Harry. Ce qui voulait dire qu'ils ne pouvaient pas lâcher le morceau accidentellement ni sous l'effet de drogues comme le véritasérum. Pour certains, cela pourrait sembler un peu paranoïaque, mais depuis sa mésaventure avec Dumbledore a la fin de la première année, il ne faisait confiance a personne

À la fin de la première année, Harry supplia Dumbledore de le laisser rester a Poudlard ou au Terrier ou peut importe l'endroit, tant que les Dursley n'y étaient pas, il lui parla même des tâches ménagères excessives, du manque de nourriture mais le directeur ne le croyait pas. En dernier recours Harry tenta de lui montrer certaines de ses cicatrices comme preuves, mais l'homme lui dit simplement "qu'il n'était pas suffisamment reconnaissant de sa parenté pour le traitement qu'il recevait" et "d'arrêter de dire d'aussi horribles mensonges". Par la suite, l'homme sortit sa baguette et jeta un sort a Harry, lui disant que c'était un sort pour détecter la vérité et que le sort démontrait qu'il mentait. Harry ne le croyait pas et alla, plus tard, jeter un coup d'œil dans la bibliothèque pour se renseigner sur le sort. Il découvrit que le sort était fait pour empêcher quelqu'un de donner ou de parler de certaines informations avec quelqu'un ni n'était pas déjà au courant. Il découvrit assez rapidement qu'il ne pouvait pas parler de sa vie à la maison avec aucun professeur (il avait même essayé de parler avec le Professeur Snape), ou peu importe qui, qui ne connaissait rien de ses mauvais traitements. Heureusement, Ron et les jumeaux avaient déjà quelques soupçons sur les fameux "bon traitements", et ils les confirmèrent en allant sauver Harry de sa chambre cadenassée.

"Allez Harry on ferait mieux d'aller retrouver Hermione et Ginny. Elles sont censées nous avoir gardées des sièges dans leur compartiments. À moins que tu ai besoin de... tu sais... faire quelque chose?" Demanda Ron essayant d'être normal.

"Non ça va," dit Harry. "Il semble que je... "m'améliore", un peu plus rapidement que d'habitude."

"Hmm, je me demande bien pourquoi. De toute façon, allons-y." dit Ron alors qu'il avançait tête baissée dans le corridor bondé du train."En passant, les jumeaux ont dit qu'ils nous retrouveraient dans la pièce derrière le tableau de Cornélius Agrippa après le festin."

Les garçons continuèrent leur chemin vers l'arrière du train, cherchant pour le compartiment où étaient assises leur amies. Après un court moment Harry entendit les rires forts d'Hermione et Ginny.

"Merlin! Crois-tu qu'elles peuvent êtres plus bruyantes?" Demanda Harry à Ron.

Le roux regarda autour d'eux, confus.

"De qui tu parle Harry? J'entends pas personne."

"Ginny et Hermione, bien sûr; Je peux les entendre trois compartiments plus loin. Tu ne les entends pas?" demanda Harry.

"Maintenant oui," Dit Ron, se tenant près du box précédent celui des filles."

"Hmm…" Harry commençait a se sentir intrigué maintenant. Premièrement il guérissait plus vite qu'à l'habitude, et maintenant il entendait des choses que son ami ne pouvait pas entendre immédiatement. ' Il semble que un voyage a la bibliothèque doit être mis sur l'ordre du jour.' pensa Harry.

"Harry," dit Ron soudainement. " Je pense savoir pourquoi t-"

"Shush un instant" ordonna Harry.

Ron jeta un regard a Harry, le regardant fixer le compartiment ou sa soeur et son amie étaient assises.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" Chuchota-t-il.

"Elles ont mis un sort de silence, mais avant ça elles discutaient d'un projet que Dumpoltron leur a confier." l'informa son ami.

Ron rigola au surnom qu'Harry avait utilisé pour désigner leur Directeur. Il savait que le vieil homme avait fait quelque chose qui causait une méfiance vis-a-vis la plus part de ses propos. Malgré le fait qu'il ne sache pas tout, il suivait le comportement de Harry, après tout son ami avait un bon instinct.

"Pas de problèmes" dit Ron. Les jumeaux m'ont appris un sort qui peut annuler un Silencio. Donne moi juste une seconde."

Harry regardait Ron bouger dans un geste ressemblant a une vague en chantonnant "Aperio Sonitus*"

Dans les secondes qui suivirent, Harry pouvait entendre la discussion des deux filles.

"Bien joué!" Murmura-t-il enjoué. " Je vais devoir me rappeler de celle la."

Le deux garçons se turent pour entendre ce que les deux filles disaient.

"…presque fait tuées! !" Il était clair que Ginny était exaspérée.

"Je sais, il est vraiment une nuisance. Je n'en peux plus d'attendre que Potter et Jédusor s'entres-tues." Les deux sorciers se regardèrent, les deux avec le même regard d'incompréhension; ça ne pouvait pas être leur Hermione!

"Je ne sais pas encore combien de temps je vais pouvoir prétendre d'avoir le béguin pour lui, ça me rends malade."

"Tu pense que c'est dur, essaie de toujours le surveiller! Je te jure qu'Albus est fou il veut que je garde une trace de tout ce qu'Harry connait, qui il connait, qu'est-ce qu'il fait et de faire sur que cet imbécile conserve son image de Golden Boy! C'est vraiment difficile, mais je suppose que ca en vaut la monnaie."

"Tu as raison, la paie est pas mal."

Harry sentait la colère et la trahison qui commençaient a s'accumuler dans le creux de son estomac. S'il suivait bien la conversation, et il était sur de bien la suivre, deux personnes qu'il croyait ses amies, travaillaient pour Dumbledore. En fait elles étaient payées par le vieux cinglé pour faire semblant de tenir a lui.

"Et Dumbledore m'as dit cet été que si je pouvais m'arranger pour me coltiner la marmaille de notre Harry chéri, je pourrai hériter des coffres Potter lorsqu'il mourrait."

"Wow, tu serais riche; ca vaut presque le coup. Mais l'enfant? Je veux dire, je détesterais avoir a m'occuper d'un autre gosse pleurnichard des Potter."

Harry et Ron étaient tout les deux dans un état d'ébahissement total, tout les deux se sentant légèrement nauséeux a l'idée de Ginny portant les enfants de Harry.

"Et bien, ça va dépendre de quand Harry se fera tué après que je sois tombée enceinte. Si c'est tôt après, je pourrai utiliser un sort ou une potion pour me débarasser du foetus et mettre le blâme sur le stresse ou quelque chose du genre. Si l'enfant est déjà né, et bien des accidents ça arrive tout le temps non? Et n'importe quel enfant Potter est destiné a avoir des ennemis, ça ne serait pas trop dur de s'en débarasser. Maman a dit que si j'essayait d'avoir les coffres, elle m'aiderait durant la grossesse."

Harry se sentait comme s'il venait de recevoir un coup dans le ventre, il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Sa respiration s'accéléra et ses mains se transformèrent en poings. Harry sentis sa magie commencer a se déchaîner, faisant clignoter ls lumières et augmenter la température dans le corridor. Il était en colère, non il était furieux. Comment quelqu'un pouvait penser a tuer un enfant, son enfant? Comment Hermione et Ginny pouvaient êtres assises la à concocter des plans pour ruiner sa vie?

'Ce n'est pas encore arrivé' lui rappela une petite partie de son cerveau. 'Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais un jour coucher avec Ginny. Mais je vais devoir me renseigner sur comment détecter les sorts ou les potions d'amour et aphrodisiaques.'

Ron remarqua l'air d'Harry, toujours a ses côtés, et il sut qu'il était sur le point de perdre le contrôle. Il n'était pas vraiment dans un meilleur état, comment sa soeur pouvait comploter de tuer un enfant innocent? Et qu'est-ce que c'était cette histoire d'aide de la part de sa mère?! Il ne réussissait pas a rentrer ces information dans son crâne et fût interrompu dans son propre questionnement quand il sentit l'air ambiant se réchauffer; Il savait qu'il devait faire vite avant qu'Harry ne fonde litteralement sur place. Ron regarda autour d'eux et vit un compartiment a moitié remplis par des serpentards de cinquième. Ron hésitat un instant, mais il savait que stratégiquement, c'était le meilleur choix a faire. Harry ne pouvait pas rester dans le corridor ainsi et les Serpentards avaient un sens de l'auto-préservation plutôt élevé, alors ils sauraient que ce n'était pas le moment de commencer a les embêter.

Ron tira Harry dans le compartiment des serpents et remercia le ciel qu'il n'y ait que Théodore Nott, Draco Lestrange et Tracey Davis de présents. Ils avaient secrètement étudier avec le trio une fois et il savait qu'ils garderaient ça secret.

"Hey Weasley, qu'est-ce que tu pense faire en débarquant ici comme ca?!" grinca un des serpentards.

"Je crois qu'il y a un problème avec Harry " dit un autre doucement.

"Obscuro, Silinceo," Ron entendis quelqu'un, surement Théo, prononcer quelques sorts pour être surs de ne pas êtres vus ou entendus.

Par après, Ron ignora les serpentards pour essayer de calmer son meilleur ami.

"Harry, mec, tu dois te calmer et refroidir. Tu as entièrement droit d'être en colère, mais ta magie commence a augmenter un peu trop la température ici. Si tu continue comme ça on va avoir quelques serpents rôtis, et tu sais que ça va barder avec Snape si ça arrive. Il va probablement nous renvoyer et nous ne serons pas capable de nous venger de ces garces. Tu sais on devrait inclure les jumeaux, ils ont de nouveaux tours et quelques un sont plutôt malicieux honnêtement.

Alors que Ron continuait de parler, Harry se sentit se calmer et fut apte a se concentrer a ramener sa magie vers lui. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra a ralentir sa respiration. Alors qu'il se relaxait, il remarqua une sensation de picotement particulier dans ses dents, ses canines en particulier, mais il mit cela sur le compte d'un étrange effet secondaire de sa colère et son relachement de magie.

Finalement, Harry fut suffisamment calme pour ouvrir les yeux et prendre compte de son environnement.

"Err, Salut les mecs, vous avez passé de bonne vacances?" dit Harry penaud en remarquant les serpentards.

SMSLMSLNMS

"Ah, Severus, Lucius, que me vaut le plaisir de votre compagnie a une date aussi proche de la cérémonie du festin de début d'année? " demanda l'homme connu de ses serviteurs comme Lord Jédusor (Tom pour ceux dont il était particulièrement proche de), et faussement comme Lord Voldemort pour le monde sorcier.

Lucius et Severus s'inclinèrent tout deux devant leur Leader, prenant en compte son changement d'apparence. Lorsqu'il est revenu au monde du chaudron, leur seigneur est apparu comme un jeune homme magnifique dans la vingtaine. La potion que Severus avait crée avait pour effet de le faire vieillir rapidement jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive a l'âge exact qu'il avait lors de sa disparition prématurée. Malgré le fait que Tom soit toujours un homme très beau, Severus et Lucius étaient ravis de voir qu'il était près de son âge normal. Il aurait été troublant de recevoir des ordres de leur Seigneur alors qu'il était, de corps, plus jeune qu'ils ne l'étaient.

"S'il vous plaît, levez-vous et prenez un siège. Vous savez que vous n'avez pas a vous incliner a moins d'être en compagnie mixte. "Dit Jedusor en faisant un geste vers les chaises a l'apparence moelleuses. Ils étaient deux de ses officiers les plus haut gradés et ils avaient toute sa confiance. Il les considéraient plus comme des amis que des soldats.

Les deux hommes se relevèrent rapidement et s'assirent dans les fauteuils offerts. Même si Jedusor n'était pas aussi violent que les histoires le laissait croire, il avait un caractère bien trempé et n'hésitait pas a jeter un sort a un quelconque serviteur ça et la.

"Maintenant, je doute que votre visite soit d'un simple calibre social." dit Tom, son ton de voix indiquant qu'il souhaitait savoir la raison de leur visite au plus tôt au lieu d'au plus tard.

"Vous avez raison mon Seigneur, ce n'est pas simplement une visite sociale-" commença Lucius.

"Lucius cesse avec le "Mon Seigneur", tu joue avec ma patience." grogna Jedusor

"Pardonne-moi Tom." dit Lucius " Nous sommes ici avec des nouvelles plus que surprenantes-"

"Lucius si tu n'arrête pas de tourner autour du chaudron, je t'écorche, te coupe et je t'utilise comme ingrédient dans mes potions." grogna Severus. Il commençait a se sentir impatient lui aussi avec le babillage nerveux de son mari.

Tom cacha un sourire face au comportement des deux hommes.

"Est-ce qu'un de vous deux pourrait m'expliquer ce que vous faites ici ? J'ai autre chose de mieux a faire que de vous écouter vous chamailler."

"Bien sur Tom, c'est a propos, enfin c'est-" begueya l'homme blond.

"Oh pour l'amour de Merlin, c'est notre fils Tom, nous sommes ici a propos de notre fils." Dit Severus, jetant un regard exaspéré a son mari.

Tom figea un moment,

"Votre fils," déclara-t-il lentement, son regard se posant d'un homme a l'autre de façon répétitive. De ce qu'il savait, leur fils, son filleul était mort. L'enfant avait été kidnappé dans son berceau alors que ses parents étaient sortis, et avait été présumé assassiné. Peut-être avaient-ils trouvé le responsable de la disparition de leur enfant?

"Oui Tom, notre fils."

Tom regarda soigneusement Severus, depuis qu'il semblait être le plus cohérent des deux.

"Qu'y a-t-il a propos de votre fils Severus?" demanda doucement Tom. Il sentait le besoin de traiter du sujet avec précaution, il savait que son ami avait grandement sentit la perte de son fils et il ne voulait pas faire remonter de souvenirs douloureux.

"Il est en vie, on nous l'a caché, mais il est en vie." dit Severus avec confiance, a peine capable de contenir sa joie.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Lord Jedusor était sans-voix.

"Quoi-Quand-Comment-"Bafouilla Jedusor.

Lucius rit légèrement au soudain problème d'élocution de son seigneur. Il regarda son époux,

"Et tu pensais que j'étais mauvais."

Quand leur Leader et ami eut finalement réussis a se reprendre suffisamment, il était plein de questions.

"Comment savez-vous qu'il est en vie? Où est-il? Va-t-il bien? Qui l'a pris? Comment est-ce que je peux aider? " Lança Tom d'une traite alors qu'il arpentait autour de son

Les deux hommes n'avaient pas vu le Seigneur dans cet état depuis que leur fils leur avait été arraché.

"Tom, Tom, TOM!" Cria Lucius essayant d'attirer l'attention de leur ami.

Tom s'arrêta un pied dans les airs, s'apprêtant visiblement a faire un autre pas.

"Oh! Pardonnez-moi messieurs," Dit-il reprenant place dans son fauteuil. "S'il vous plaît, continuez."

Severus et Lucius commencèrent leur explication sur comment le lien avec leur fils avait commencé a s'ouvrir. Ils expliquèrent leur théories et les conclusions qu'ils avaient tirées sur comment le lien avait été bloqué, et ils parlèrent de leur inquiétude a propos de l'arrivée de l'héritage de leur enfant, de leurs désir de le retrouver et la peur de Severus qu'il n'ait pas eu la meilleur des enfances.

Alors que les trois hommes parlaient, un étrange sentiment se glissa dans la conscience de Lucius. Au début, c'était un sentiment vague et indescriptible, mais il commença tranquillement a se transformer en quelque chose qu'il pensait être de la colère. Lucius se redressa subitement dans sa chaise lorsqu'il réalisa que ce qu'il ressentait n'était pas sa propre colère ou celle de son compagnon. Cela ne pouvait être que celle de son fils, il sentait son fils au travers du lien Parent-Enfant!

Lucius se tourna vers son époux, prêt a partager son émerveillement et son excitation, mais il fut consterné par l'air peint sur le visage de son mari.

"A Chuisle?" dit-il doucement. "Le sens-tu aussi?"

Tom regarda les compagnons, et comprit rapidement qu'ils devaient parler de son filleul et choisi, pour l'instant, de se taire et d'observer.

"Oui je le sens Amour." répondit Severus avec désinvolture, clairement concentré sur leur fils.

"Il est furieux, il se sent trahis et dégoûté," marmonna Severus. Après quelques secondes de silence, Severus murmura franchement "Il est très près de perdre le contrôle."

Lucius poussa un halètement, ses yeux fixés sur son mari.

"Le contrôle de quoi exactement?" Choisi de demander Tom. Ce ne serait pas bon si son filleul s'était transformé en oisillon et qu'il était libre, particulièrement s'il était dans une population scolaire d'âge mixte.

Severus sembla soudainement revenir a lui-même,

"Sa magie Tom, il semblerais que ton filleul soit un jeune sorcier puissant qui ait hérité du tempérament infâme des Malfoy-Snape" dit Severus, fier de la puissance que son fils semblait vouloir démontrer.

"Je ne peux plus le sentir, est-ce qu'il va bien?" demanda Lucius inquièt.

"Je crois qu'il s'est calmé, mais je ne peux pas en être sur a cent pourcent." Déclara Severus.

"Tu a l'air plutôt indifférent a cette situation Severus; Je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander pourquoi?" il était clair dans le ton de Tom Jedusor qu'il attendais de Severus qu'il partage ce qu'il savait.

"Je ne suis pas indifférent Tom, mais j'ai confiance au fait que nous serons bientôt réunis avec notre fils disparu et toi avec ton filleul." annonca Severus avec un sourire.

"Que veux-tu dire A Chuisle? Comment sais-tu que nous le trouverons bientôt?" demana Lucius en se rapprochant pour prendre la main de son mari.

" Je veux dire Luc' que nous le trouverons bientôt parce que notre fils est en route vers Poudlard."

*Aperio Sonitus= Reveal Sound (Révèle son)

Et voilà le chapitre deux de cette fantastique Fiction :)

J'espère que vous l'avez aimé!

Big love mes dragons,

Dumdum-Chan 3


	4. AVERTISSEMENT

Coucou les gens,

Je suis vraiment désolée, mais du a des problèmes familiaux ainsi que des problèmes de PC, je dois arrêter de publier pour un moment, je ne sais pas quand je pourrais vous reposter un chapitre de Teaglach, mais j'essaierais de le faire rapidement. Mon grand-père est très malade a l'hopital et je veux prendre le plus de temps possible pour le voir ainsi que ma grand-mère, et je dois avouer qu'il n'est pas évident de concilier travail et vie sociale/familiale.

Je vous remercie de votre compréhension les gens,

je vous embrasse tous/toutes. Je vous souhaite un Joyeux Noël et une bonne année

xx

Dumdum


End file.
